potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Where Sven Daggersteel went wrong.
As I've gotten home early from exams, I took a look on the POTCO Players Wiki before I anticipated getting high with Javier Garcia and Farzona Khaliri on my back deck. I noticed some of the things Sven was accussing me, and several others of, and this is what I have to say. Regarding you discharging Boogiemango: Sven stated that Boogiemango was embarassing himself on my wiki, and therefore, he's being fired.. The thing is, I don't think Sven really cares if Boogiemango embarrasses himself. He's attempting to discharge Boogiemango, because he's embarrassing Sven by confessing that Sven's the one behind all of this, and because I was the first to suspect it, he's calling me disrespectful, and threatening to cancel my funeral... and yet at the same time, claiming that I'm threatening him. I'm expected to sit here, while you run around shoving sunshine up Sven Daggersteel's ass, glorifying him for the deletion of my account. You can take the credit for it, but you can't be blamed for it. That's quite self-contradicting, I must say... I didn't blame England for the deletion of Casa Di Royale. Perhaps instead of going straight to bitching on every blog you come across that slightly pertains to you, you should actually read the context. I stated that England was at fault for firing several of their own men, simply so Jason would feel accepted as a high rnaking officer in their ranks, which is bullshit to me, to Roleplay, and to your own fucking men, which CAME to me, complaining, stating that they'd join me. I SENT them back, for the sake of roleplay, for your own FUCKING good, and told them to give you idiots another chance. Do NOT, put words in my mouth, you hypocritical piece of shit. I didn't threaten to terminate you. I showed you Disney's emails. Did that make you feel threatened? LOL. Go ahead, cancel my funeral. People will come anyway, and those that do, will be the ones that actually know the truth behind this incompetent little scheme. John. You're clearly caught in the middle of all this, and I'm done trying to knock sense into you. I'm done giving YOUR men daily pep-talks, and being told I have no life for helping people, buying them access, making them the GM's of my guilds, and letting them on my accounts to see what it's like to be, "Pearson Wright" for a day. Believe a manipulative 13 year old tool over the person that's saved your ass, FAR more times than he has. You're only proving my point; that he's the one in control. The 13 year old, has you all on your knees, sucking his .5 inch dick, while he cums his undeveloped prepubescent sperms in your mouths. Honestly, I'm having a hard time fathoming how you can make a proposal... ordering people to "not go" to someone's funeral. I mean, I guess considering you're the one that ordered my account's deletion, that would somewhat make sense, but that doesn't change the fact that you're full of shit. If John Breasly got deleted, I don't think I'd laugh. If anything, I'd give him one of my own accounts, just like I did for Billy Hullbatten and Jason, both Englishmen. If your prime purpose in life is to try and lead everyone down the path of destruction, then go ahead. When you ARE actually terminated, unlike me, the person who speaks softly to his people, I'm sure you'll just rage at your men, and say, 'FUCK THIS, I'M DONE, FUCK YOU ALL.', as you do every couple days, whenever something doesn't go your way. I've done my duty as the heart of roleplay. If you'd rather honor me by destroying my grave for the 3rd time, you go right on ahead. Be sure to ask your men how "honorable" they feel after it's all over. Category:Blog posts